Honey Trap
by Sprout2012
Summary: Harry requires Draco's help and they meet under unusual circumstances. Can they become friends, or even lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N: **I know, I know... all those readers who are following me as an author I'm sorry. I am aware that I have a few outstanding stories. They will be finished I promise. Most of the unfinished chapter stories are near the end anyway. One more short short story and I promise I will complete the other stories.

This a quick story where Harry hires Malfoys services and discovers how much he likes him. Not an escort fic. No I haven't copied and pasted this one either! - Too soon to joke, okay my bad.

**Honey Trap - Part 1**

Hermione thought Harry was crazy, "I think you're being paranoid. Your paranoia is what is making Nick seem distant. You are driving him away, you need to trust him." She reasoned.

Harry frowned at her, "I'm not being paranoid he is definitely up to something."

Hermione changed the subject and they finished their lunch avoiding Harry's relationship issues.

Later that day when at home and alone, Harry thought over his relationship with Nick. They've been together for a year now and during that time there have been many instances of Nick flirting with other men, including within Harry's social circle.

When out with his friends, Nick would connect across the room with someone and appear to engage with him, acting as if Harry couldn't see what was happening. Harry would spend the evening watching, wondering whether to make a fuss or wait to confirm his suspicions before raising the issue. It was stressful and agonizing, Harry hated those moments.

In the end he had developed some coping strategies, to use in situations where Nick's flirting was most likely to crop up and, although it doesn't seem to happen all the time, Harry felt that he can rarely relax when they are out together. Nick's behaviour makes him feel diminished as a man and rejected as a boyfriend.

He is rendered weak and powerless and he was starting to deeply resent it, and Nick. Whenever Harry confronted him about it, Nick would just repeat that he has "done nothing wrong" and the conversation goes nowhere. While Nick continues to deny all indiscretions, despite what Harry has observed, they can't seem to change anything or move forward. Harry didn't think Nick would act on his flirting, and follow through to cheating, but Nick's attitude is corroding their relationship.

Harry couldn't get Hermione to understand, she just assumed he was being paranoid and over reacting. Harry fire called Ginny and invited her over for drinks. Ginny arrived and Harry was sharing some drinks with her as he explained the situation.

"No I believe you. I don't trust the slimy git either. He was flirting with Dean when we had our double date." She seethed.

Harry had thought Nick was flirting with Dean too, but he was always second guessing his own observations. He would switch between thinking he was paranoid, to being certain that he was going to cheat, if he hadn't already.

Some might say, 'So what, it's only flirting', but Harry wasn't happy with a partner that didn't see a problem with flirting.

"So what do I do Gin?" He was desperate.

Harry knew he should just trust Nick, or just break up with him but he couldn't and he just needed to be reassured that he would never stray.

Ginny clicked her fingers and almost spilt her drink in her excitement, "I got it. Use a Honey Trap." She stared at him waiting for his approval.

"Use what?" He had no idea what Ginny was on about.

She placed her wine on Harry's coffee table, "Honey Trap. It's a legitimate business, you hire a witch or wizard depending on your needs, and then they will try and trap your partner."

Harry still didn't understand.

At his puzzled look she stood, "Do you have witch weekly?"

Harry snorted at her, she laughed, "Right sorry. I'll just apperate home and get my copy one sec."

She was back quick enough and she flipped through the magazine. When she reached the page she wanted, she shoved it at Harry. Harry took it and looked down at the open page. It was an article explaining what a 'Honey Trap' was.

Harry read:

_Honey Trap is the term applied to private investigators who will approach the spouse of a client and attempt to flirt with them. This flirtation will only go as far as exchanging contact information, and then the investigator will leave and use the information to try to set up a date. The interaction is recorded by another private investigator and, if a second date is set up, footage of the spouse getting stood up will also be taken. This footage can be used to measure a spouse's willingness to cheat on their spouse, and as evidence of the faithfulness of one's partner._

_Using these private detectives for the purpose of discovering the faithfulness of a partner is a new phenomenon and has become increasingly popular._

Harry looked back up Ginny, "That sounds ideal, but I have no idea where to find such an agency."

Ginny sighed, "Aren't you glad you have me? Charlotte from work used one and caught her husband out, he actually admitted to shagging around when she called him on it."

Harry wasn't sure, if he hired someone and Nick took the bait, the honey trap worked – well then Harry's fears would come true and he would be single yet again. If he used this agency and Nick didn't take the bait, then he was a paranoid and untrusting person.

"Harry? You said you wanted to know once and for all." She ventured.

"I know. But it is a bit extreme paying someone to investigate him and try and catch him out." He knew he'd hate it if someone did it to him.

Ginny patted his leg, "Look I'll get the agency name and number from Charlotte and owl it to you tomorrow. You don't have to do anything with it, but you have the option."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Gin."

Harry was good friends with Ginny. It was rocky at first, especially when Harry came out and her hopes of a future with him was ruined. But she got over it and got under Dean Thomas.

Ginny downed her wine and stood, "Right it is getting late. I'm going to apperate to Dean's and give him a lovely wake up bl..."

"Whoa. Do not finish that sentence." Harry warned her. That was a little too much info.

She chuckled, kissed his cheek and then step back apperating away.

The next day Ginny owled Harry with the details. He deliberated for a week, unsure if he should really distrust Nick so much. But when Harry watched as Nick flirted with their waiter on their date, he made up his mind.

The following day he located the business premises for, 'Honeylicious', and entered through the inconspicuous front door.

The receptionist looked up and smiled politely at him, "May I help you sir?"

If she recognised Harry she didn't show it. Harry hesitated, "I erm I wanted to find out more about what your services involved."

She nodded, "Sure that should be easy enough to fulfil. Take a seat and I will call you when one of the agents are available."

Harry thanked her and took his seat. Feeling incredibly guilty for even being here.

A short while later the receptionist walked over and told Harry to follow her. She showed him into an elegant and stylish office. It was empty.

"Take a seat the owner and top agent will be with you shortly." She closed the door behind her leaving Harry alone.

Harry looked around, the office was monochrome – all black and white. It was a clean, neat and contemporary office.

He was shocked to see rare prints of framed work by the street graffiti artist Banksy. He stood to admire them at a closer view.

He jumped when he heard, "Brilliant works of art don't you think?"

Harry turned to face Draco Malfoy. He stared at him, he looked relaxed and was dressed casually. Well casual for Malfoy anyway.

Harry remembered Malfoy had asked him a question, "Yes I agree with you. These prints are rare." He observed, feeling silly for stating the obvious. Malfoy would know how rare and expensive they were, he owned them.

"Extremely rare actually, but I just had to have them. Come take a seat and we can get down to business." Malfoy sauntered over to his desk and gracefully sat down.

Harry not so gracefully followed suit and sat in front of Malfoys desk. Harry was surprised, Malfoy hadn't sneered, looked down at Harry, or insult him since his arrival. Neither was his politeness staged or fake, he was being genuinely friendly and welcoming. Harry relaxed slightly in the knowledge that Malfoy had grown up.

"Your office is opposite to what I would have assumed you to have." Harry confessed.

Malfoy smiled, "I couldn't bare to have a stuffy office. Full of antiques and ancient depressing furniture. Reminds me too much of the manor, and I like to break the norm."

Harry liked this new Malfoy. "So you own Honeylicious?" Harry once again stating the obvious, he just wanted to learn about Malfoy and find out what he'd been up to since the war.

"Yes. Me and Pansy are joint owners. A few years back she had a bad experience with a cheating boyfriend, and we decided to help others before it got to that stage. We are investigators and owners, we do the main work, but we have a small team to handle some of the jobs." he sounded proud.

Harry guessed Malfoy was pleased that he had built his business up, made it a success and did it on his own. He could also admit to himself if Malfoy showed up and flirted with him, he'd take the bait. He couldn't imagine anyone turning him down, whether they were taken or not.

_Did I just think that about Malfoy? _He asked himself.

Before Harry could avoid the reason he was here any more Malfoy spoke, "What do you need to know? Are you looking to hire someone to investigate a partner of yours?"

Harry looked away from Malfoy, embarrassed to admit the extent of his paranoia.

He cleared his throat, "I have my doubts about my partner. He is constantly flirting with other wizards and he is always hinting about having threesomes and stuff." Harry mumbled.

Malfoy nodded, "You'd be surprised how often I have heard something like that. You're not the first, and neither will you be the last. Does he flirt with women too?" he casually asked.

Harry shook his head, "No. He's not bi. He's gay and only shows interest in men. I'm probably being paranoid, I should trust him a bit more. What exactly is it you do?" he was starting to have second thoughts. He needed to find out more before he committed to anything.

Draco watched Harry for a moment before coolly replying, "There's a big difference between being nice, engaging and charming... and coming on to someone. Which is he doing?"

Harry sighed, "Okay maybe I'm not being paranoid. He is coming on to some of them."

Malfoy offered Harry a drink and launched into a well rehearsed explanation of his business, "What honey trapping really involves, is coaxing information. An agent will approach the third party in a public place, like a bar and flirt"

"Not to an extent where it would not happen naturally. For example, throwing themselves and offering everything in the world on a plate... that is unrealistic, and we're out to create a semi natural circumstance. Our honey trapping involves light conversation."

He stopped and checked that Harry was following. Harry nodded to show he understood. Malfoy continued.

"From that moment our experts try to get information. We're generally armed with a list of questions and see if they respond honestly, or lie. For example are they married? have children? how happy they are in their relationship? If they are honest they would admit to being in a relationship. If they flirt and claim to be single, our agent will try to obtain a phone number, floo address etc. and exit. The first stage of the honey trap lasts 10-15 minutes. It's what happens next that's the important bit."

Harry guessed giving someone your number wasn't too bad, it couldn't be classed as cheating as nothing has really occurred. He was intrigued as to what happens next.

"What happens next?" he couldn't help asking.

Malfoy gave a devilish smile, "The agent will then enter into text / Facebook / phone / letter conversation/ correspondence with the target, over a course of a few weeks. Striking up a relationship, and seeing where it leads."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Facebook, you know what that is?" he was shocked.

Malfoy snorted, "Yes I know what it is. We masquerade as a muggle agency too, and some wizards are savy with muggle technology." He defended.

Harry apologised and told Malfoy to continue.

"If the contact leads to a further meeting, our investigators will be there to take evidence that the target turned up, essentially proving that they are having the desire to be unfaithful."

"It is done subtly. Passive honey trapping really. Active honey trapping is more brazen, flirting outrageously and taking it to a place where our detectives never would. Active honey trapping means nothing, except that the target will take what's thrown on a plate and forced at them or that they are basically weak to entrapment. Something we have never, and would never be involved in."

Harry was impressed, "Sounds great. So if I wanted to use your services would you be the agent on my case?" he wasn't sure what to think about that.

Malfoy looked thoughtful, "Most likely. Seeing as your partner is gay. If he was bi I could have sent in Pansy. I have a few other male agents if you aren't comfortable with me doing it."

Harry thought over Malfoys words, admittedly he knew Malfoy was the best option, he was charming and Harry suspected he was a brilliant flirt, not to mention very good looking.

"No. I'm okay with you doing it. What are your rates? And how do we go about this?" Harry wondered.

Malfoy gave Harry a run down of the costs, Harry paid part of the fee now and the rest would be paid after the trapping was done. Harry said he would arrange to go out to a bar with Nick, then conveniently be called to work quickly, leaving Nick alone and a perfect opportunity for Malfoy to do his thing.

Harry stood, "I'll owl you with the name of the bar and the time we will be there. Thanks Malfoy."

OOo

Harry had convinced Nick to go out Friday night for a drink, they were at a pub called 'Fairies Fire' in Harry's neighbourhood. Harry had sent Draco an owl informing him of the place and what time they'd be there.

When Harry and Nick arrived he spotted Draco sat in a secluded corner reading a book. Harry ordered some drinks and they sat on bar stools at the bar. Nick had already made a comment about how attractive the barman was.

After half an hour had passed Harry cussed and told Nick that he was meant to have seen his boss before he left work, it was really important.

"I will be right back. I'll just apperate to work, he'll still be there. He always does overtime on Friday nights. I wont be long." He kissed him briefly and left the pub.

Draco had watched Harry enter with his boyfriend. His boyfriend was too sure of himself, he acted as if he was, Merlin's gift to wizards, or Gods gift to men – whatever the saying is.

Draco could admit Nick was attractive enough, but Harry could do better. Harry was definitely the better looking one in the relationship. Draco took a few seconds to give Nick the once over and observed that he was average height, but taller than Harry. He had short brown hair styled with gel, he dressed casually and had deep set eyes, he couldn't see the colour. His nose was a little big but not noticeable.

He was just an average, normal looking bloke – nothing remarkable about him. Draco wondered if he had a huge cock, and that was why Potter was with him.

He watched as Nick obviously flirted with the barman. Nick's body language and facial expression were clearly that of a man who was being flirtatious. Whether this was done to make Harry jealous, or Nick flirted so often he never realised he was doing it – Draco didn't know.

Harry stood and left, Draco waited ten minutes before approaching Nick. He slid onto the bar stool and ordered another drink. He could see Nick giving him the once over out of the corner of his eye.

_This will be easy – he clearly checks out and flirts with every man he comes in contact with._

Draco looked up at Nick, he held his gaze for four seconds, looked away, and then looked back. When he looked back he sent a small encouraging smile.

Nick smiled back and spoke, "What book are you reading?"

Draco knew he didn't care about the damn book he was just trying to start conversation, so he could flirt.

"It is a tour guide of London. I'm not from around here and was reading up on the city." He lied.

He lived in London and knew it pretty damn well, but if Nick thought he wasn't on home ground he would be more tempted to do something. As he would think Draco would return home and Harry would be none the wiser.

"Oh, well I can help show you the best places to go. I'm Nick by the way." He held out his hand.

Draco had held eye contact the whole time and he took his hand. Nick caressed the back of it and sent him a flirtatious smile.

"Hello Nick. I'm Russell." Giving him a half smile, enigmatic and mysterious.

Draco knew that he could be charming, he had many different smiles. Most were attractive and tantalizing enough to hold many peoples attention.

They casually talked about London and the various things one could do for entertainment.

Nick turned slightly on his bar stool, angling his body towards Draco. Draco mirrored his body language. Making sure he frequently held eye contact and smiled coyly at him, Draco leant slightly towards Nick. Sitting with his palms and feet facing him. Draco played with his hair drawing Nick's attention to his body and sending out the signal that Draco wished Nick would reach out to him similarly.

"I know some brilliant gay clubs, I could show you the best ones. You are gay right?" Laughing lightly at his own question.

Draco smiled wider, "Yes I'm gay. I thought we were flirting, am I that bad at it?" looking at Nick sheepishly.

Nick looked around the pub quickly, his eyes looked hungry when they fixated on Draco, "Yes we're flirting. You are good at it don't worry." he placed a hand on Draco's thigh.

Sleaze Draco thought.

Draco moved in closer, "So I take it you are single?" placing his own hand on Nick's thigh.

Nick's hand crept up higher and Draco almost hexed it off. "Yes – free as a bird."

On the inside Draco was enraged at the bastard in front of him, externally he beamed at Nick, "Excellent. I'm single too. Here write your contact details on the inside of my book and maybe we can hook up at one of these clubs"

Draco slid the book and a self inking quill over to him.

Draco slid off the stool, "I must be going Nick. Sorry to cut our chat short, it's been delightful talking with you. Until we meet again." Draco caressed his arm and then left the pub.

Draco returned to his office where Potter was waiting. Draco placed his memory into a pensive and Harry watched. He didn't look happy when he emerged from viewing the contents.

"That fucking bastard." He angrily seethed.

Harry felt an array of emotions. Hurt, angry, upset and low. Was he really that unattractive that Nick had to flirt with others? Why wasn't he enough for him? What was wrong with him? He felt his self esteem plummet.

"He was very egar, I barely had to coax him at all. He also shamelessly told me he was single. Sorry Harry. At least you know his character and you can leave before he actually cheats on you." Draco reasoned.

"I'm too...too...argh! I just cant deal with him tonight. I'm going to send an owl saying I got held at work and to not wait for me. I cant see him, not right now." Harry paced back and forth.

On top of all the shit with Nick, Harry was starting to find Malfoy increasingly attractive. Viewing the pensive memory and watching Malfoy openly flirt, it caused Harry to react. The man was a natural born flirt and was very captivating, Harry had the urge to kiss Malfoy just to taste and feel those perfect lips.

Could Harry be mad at Nick, when he too was lusting after Malfoy. Yes you can be mad at Nick, he answered himself. He wouldn't act on his urges, he was in a relationship. Nick however had lied, pretended to be single, flirted and handed over his contact details. Hoping to secure a date or hook up for sex.

Harry borrowed an owl from Malfoy, sending a note to Nick cancelling their evening together.

Malfoy handed Harry a tumbler glass of amber liquid – whiskey.

"Do you love him?" Draco wanted to know. Potter intrigued him and he didn't want the man to leave.

Harry stopped his pacing, looked over at him, "Maybe. No, I don't think so. I just needed someone I guess and he doesn't care about who I am, or what I've done. It was refreshing."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "He doesn't care because the only thing he cares about is himself." he dryly commented.

Harry agreed, "Yeah I know that now. I guess the next time I see him, we will be breaking up."

Draco was secretly pleased about that. Ever since he saw Harry again he'd been on his mind. When he saw Nick he wanted to tell Harry he wasn't good enough, that Harry deserved better. He wasn't sure if he was better, but he was prepared to see if he was.

"Do you still want me to continue with the investigation? Normally we would contact the target and arrange a date." Draco didn't want Harry to end this – even if it is only on a business arrangement at the moment.

Harry slumped down into Draco's office chair. Draco didn't complain about the fact that was his chair, and no one but him sat in his office chair.

"I don't know. I don't see the point seeing as I will finish with him either way. Even if he hasn't technically cheated, he had the intention and well he flirted and lied." He explained.

Draco was gutted, he just knew Harry would leave and he wouldn't see him again.

Draco nodded, "You're not going to let him defend himself and then try and work through it? You'd be surprised how many clients I deal with that forgive their partners."

Harry grimaced, "No I'm done. There isn't enough going for our relationship to try and salvage. He really isn't that worth it. He was just a boyfriend, not a future husband or anything."

Harry stood, "I think what bothers me the most is the fact that I wasn't enough for him. Even when we were out together, he would flirt with others." Harry sombrely announced.

Draco could tell that putting up with Nick had worn Harry down, and made him doubt how truly amazing he really was.

"He's got a choice between chatting up a stranger and paying attention to you. Which does he want?" Draco coldly said. Draco knew which choice he would pick, he would pay attention to Harry.

He had spent most his life trying to get Harry's attention and paying him attention in return.

Harry laughed a cold, empty laugh, "He nearly always chooses chatting up a stranger. I should have ditched him immediately."

Draco refrained from telling Harry what he really though of Nick.

"Right. So I guess I will see you around Malfoy. Thanks for the help and being reasonable. I really appreciate everything." Harry approached the floo and took a handful of powder.

"Sure no problem. It was my job after all. Besides I don't hate you, never really did. Jealousy, resentment and wounded pride for your rejection of friendship. I've grown up and moved on. It was actually nice seeing you, shame about the circumstances." he honestly thought if Harry was single and they had met again, then they would have hit it off.

Harry looked stunned for a moment. Eventually he composed himself, "Thank you Draco. Bye."

Harry stepped through the floo before he threw himself at Draco.

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, second part and final part. Enjoy! Yummy yummy goodness.

**Honey Trap – Part 2**

The following day Harry arranged to meet Nick. He told him that he couldn't be with him when he was such a serial flirter.

Nick objected and defended himself, but Harry stopped him and told him that he was aware that he pretends he's single and hands out his contact details. Nick was stunned, but his face said it all – he wasn't outraged for being accused. He was gobsmacked for being caught out. Harry had already packed up all of Nick's belongings and told him it was over.

Nick didn't live with Harry, but over the course of the year Nick had left a few things at Harry's house. Once Nick had gone, Harry felt free. Relief washing over him and for once Harry thought he would be happy to be single for a bit.

OoooooOO

Draco was correct in his assumption, Harry didn't seek out any further assistance from Honeylichous, and The Daily Prophet reported that Harry had broken up with his boyfriend. It had been a month since he saw Harry last.

Draco couldn't quite name the strange feelings he was experiencing, but part of it was disappointment, loneliness and tiredness. Tired of being single, tired of being alone in his big house, but most of all tired of not sharing his life and love with someone.

Pansy strutted in and told Draco he had a new case, the target was a witch who seemed to be causing her husband some stress.

Draco was gay, but he could flirt with women – it was only acting really. But he didn't enjoy this part of his job.

So here he was on a Thursday night at some stupid function. An award ceremony for local hero's, or community person of the year – some such rot.

The woman in question was wearing a tight fitted red dress, with a long slit up the side showing her leg. Draco wasn't blind, he may be gay but he knew she was an attractive woman. Draco was forcefully reminded of Jessica Rabbit, from the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Yes he knew what that film was, he owned a muggle TV and an extensive collection of DVDs, he was single and lonely – he needed to do something with his time.

However she didn't have red hair, which he was pleased about. Yes red hair could be attractive, but Draco was always reminded of the Weasley clan and well that was off putting when mid thrust.

Draco had watched as she flirted with every man in her vicinity – another target that will be easy to trap. Draco downed his drink and sauntered over to the witch, her husband said her name was Karen.

He grabbed two flumes of champagne and confidently approached her, he handed her the other glass of champagne, making sure he deliberately let her see him checking her out. She was the kind of woman that liked to be ogled and pawed.

Draco leant in and whispered in her ear, over Karen's shoulder he spotted Harry. His stomach clenched and his hand tightened on his glass. _What if Harry thinks I'm straight? Or with Karen?_ Draco didn't want the situation to hamper any possibility that they may connect in the future, when Harry was over Nick.

However Draco had a job to do, he was a professional. So he continued to flirt and chat to the witch. She had already offered to suck him off in the bathroom, Draco declined gracefully.

He promised her he would return shortly, he was going to go get them some more drinks. He had spotted that Harry was by the bar. Draco ordered three drinks, one for him now and two to take back to Karen for them.

Harry inclined his head and smiled at him when he spotted him. Draco smiled in response and moved over to where he was standing.

"Three drinks? A bit much." Harry joked.

Draco pulled a face, "Merlin knows I need all three. The case I'm working on tonight is annoying and, she is clearly cheating on her husband."

Draco just had to drop in the conversation that he was working, and not on a date for real.

Harry smiled brightly at him, "Things you do for you job huh. Poor Draco, has to have gorgeous women drape themselves over him." Harry teased.

Draco wrinkled up his nose, "I know right. Especially when poor Draco is gay and is having a big busted woman try and jump him. I wont be able to sleep tonight." He playfully retorted.

Harry watched him carefully, "So I broke up with Nick." Harry blurted.

Draco grinned, "Oh really. I thought he was a keeper." He sarcastically replied.

Harry laughed and Draco liked the sound as it washed over him.

"Well whatever he was, he most definitely was not a keeper. A wanker maybe. He didn't take it too well, been selling his inside knowledge of the great Harry Potter. Thanks to Nick the public now know the colour of my toothbrush and that I have nightmares." Harry half joked, but was frustrated too.

Draco had read the stories, he was lumped in with 'the public' who now knew the ins and outs of Harry's life, or as much as Nick could give anyway.

"My toothbrush is black and I have nightmares too." Draco wanted to comfort Harry and show that he wasn't alone.

Harry lifted his eyes and met Draco's. Draco noted that they were bright and questioning. Draco gave a half smile. He was reluctant to leave Harry, "Business calls. Maybe we can talk again later, once I have done what I came here for."

Harry quietly said, "Yeah I'd like that." He too seemed disappointed that Draco was going so soon.

Draco collected his two drinks and sauntered back over to Karen.

Harry watched Draco walk away, before Draco had helped him with Nick, he referred to him as Malfoy, now he had become Draco and Harry didn't even noticed when it had happened. However Harry didn't care, he quite liked calling him Draco, in fact he quite liked Draco himself.

Even the way he walked was mesmerizing, the sway of his hips, his long legs as he took big strides and his graceful posture – he was a sight to behold.

Harry thought back over their short conversation, Draco had made a point of letting him know that he wasn't here as Karen's date, or in fact interested in women altogether. Then when Harry was moaning about Nick and his selling out to the papers, Draco didn't laugh or mock him. Instead he had confessed he too had nightmares, like he was trying to comfort and reassure Harry that he wasn't alone. It was nice.

Karen was a very touchy feely person, and Harry felt the familiar sensations of envy and jealousy. Envious as she got Draco's attention and smiles, jealous because she got to touch and flirt with him. She currently had her hand pressed against Draco's lower back, whispering in his ear.

OooooOO

Occasionally the format that he and Pansy had developed for their honey trapping, didn't fit with the situation. Normally they would subtly flirt, take contact details and back away. However occasionally they had a very pushy target, who didn't want subtle, or to wait. Usually Pansy and he would return to work, set up contact with the target and arrange a date later on. However some targets like Karen didn't want to hand over her details, she wanted sex. She was one of many that assumed when someone was flirting, they are open to jumping straight into sex.

She had her hands all over him and Draco knew he would have to abort the situation soon. He would never cross that line and actually do anything with the targets. He believed he had enough evidence to show her husband, it was clear her intention was to bed Draco. Especially when Draco shows him the pensive memory, he would hear all the crude and vulgar things she was whispering to him.

Draco couldn't just go cold on her, she would suspect that something was up. He couldn't blow his cover. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this, but he had to do something soon, as Karen had just squeezed his ass.

He looked up and noticed Harry was glaring at the back of Karen's head. Draco allowed a small smile to creep across his face. Then their eyes met, and Draco moved his hand to indicate Harry to come over. He hoped his face told Harry to go along with this, he hoped Harry wasn't slow on the uptake.

Harry cautiously walked over to Draco and Karen, who was currently trying to untuck Draco's shirt so she could get her hands down his trousers.

Harry cleared his throat and Karen let go of Draco's shirt and stepped back to look at who made the noise.

"Oh Mr Potter, how lovely to see you. I read that you liked to be spanked, I'm sure that can be arranged, I can turn you straight." she saucily said.

Harry snorted, "That was one of the lies that Nick my ex decided to tell. I can ensure you spanking doesn't do it for me. I can see that you are a very attractive woman but you wouldn't tempt me back to being straight. Sorry to burst your bubble."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "My bubble wasn't burst, you clearly have no taste, especially if you choose men over women."

Harry laughed, "That is a stupid statement. You choose men over women, do you not? Or are you a lesbian?"

She straightened up, "No I most certainly am not. How very rude. Now if you excuse me I need to use the bathroom." She swept away, giving Harry one last glare.

Harry looked at Draco, "Oops I seemed to have driven her away."

Draco smiled, "Lets get out of here before she returns. Come back to my office, I'll quickly write up my notes on tonight and then we can maybe continue our conversation and drinking."

Harry's face lit up, "Sure sounds good."

They apperated to Draco's office. Draco put his memory of tonight in the pensive, just the bits with Karen, not Harry. Then he filled out some paperwork, sending an owl to Karen's husband arranging a meeting for tomorrow.

Harry was waking around Draco's office admiring the various pieces of artworks; paintings and sculptures.

"You always had exquisite taste. This office is outstanding, it makes a statement and isn't too harsh on the eyes. It seems natural, you can tell you're not pretending to be edgy and artistic – you just are, no pretence. The office is like you really. Just effortlessly beautiful." Harry idly commented as he studied an abstract painting, rambling to himself and vaguely to Draco.

Draco looked up from his desk to watch Harry, Draco was certain Harry wasn't aware of what he just said. He had been rambling, and amongst the rambling he admitted he thought Draco was beautiful. Draco smiled and returned to his work.

Draco completed all the work he could do, he would finish the rest tomorrow before his appointment with Mr Stokes, Karen's husband.

Draco opened a drinks cabinet and made them some more drinks. Heavy on the alcohol, he handed one to Harry, "I assume you have work tomorrow seeing as it's Thursday night."

Harry took a small sip of his drink, "Yep. I don't usually go out on a work night, but it was an award ceremony for local people, and there are a few decent people in my local area that deserve to be recognised for the good they do. How often do you get molested on your cases?" Harry teased.

Yet he was a bit annoyed, to think that there were people out there who treated Draco like a piece of meat. Just being out of order, not treating him like they should. Harry had since decided he was attracted to Draco, he was a successful businessman, his business that he set up himself – not off the coattails of his father. He had matured, he had a great eye for art and was easy to talk to. Not to mention the fact that he was an extremely attractive person.

He shouldn't be treated like a piece of meat, he should be worshipped, preferably by kissing, licking and caressing him from head to foot.

"Harry...Harry...Potter!" Draco had to increase his voice each time, to finally get Harry to snap out of his daydream.

Harry darted his gaze away and blushed, "Sorry I was um...distracted."

Draco touched his arm briefly, "No worries. I was just saying it isn't that often that my cases are as brazen as Karen. She was pretty full on with her flirting and intentions. At one point I thought she was going to stick her hand down the front of my trousers." Draco said shockingly.

Harry gave a small low laugh, "Yes me too. I mean not me too – sticking my hand down your trousers. I mean I too thought Karen was going to do that." He rushed out before Draco could get the wrong idea. _Not that I wouldn't mind having my hand down his trousers._

Draco chuckled, "Relax Harry I didn't think you were going to stick your hand down my trousers." _Not that I wouldn't mind if you did, _Draco thought.

Harry sighed, "Phew. Sometimes I get a bit tongue tied, flustered and I ramble a lot."

"Why? I don't frighten you, you're not intimidated by me." Draco reasoned.

Harry shifted from foot to foot and looked into his glass, "I just don't want to look like an idiot in front of you. So of course my brain makes me be one just to punish me."

"You are not an idiot. I think it's rather endearing actually." he reassured Harry, complimenting him too.

They sat on a leather sofa that Draco had on the other side of his office.

"I'm surprised you have a toothbrush." Harry randomly said, he was nervous and he was spewing rubbish.

Draco frowned slightly, "Why?"

"Because I assumed you would use a spell to brush your teeth." He explained why he assumed that.

Draco shrugged, "The cleaning spells are a bit rough. Besides by the time I pick up my wand and cast the spell, I could have just brushed my teeth the manual non magic way. No wand until eleven too, what did you think, I didn't brush my teeth until I reached Hogwarts." He playfully teased.

Harry snickered, "I guess. I just assumed that the house elves, or your parents would have cast the spell on your teeth. I dunno. I should introduce you to the world of electric toothbrushes." He sarcastically suggested.

Draco looked thoughtful, "Yeah that would be interesting. I heard that they are much more apt at cleaning your teeth thoroughly. Just never really understood them – strange muggle things. But I'd like to learn I guess."

That wasn't the answer Harry was expecting. "Nick told The Daily Prophet that I have yellow toothbrush. Why people want to know that is beyond me. I've had so many fan letters with fucking new toothbrushes in, it's crazy. Wish he told them about me love of chocolate covered peanuts, I wouldn't mind getting lots of them in the post." He rambled nervously again.

Draco held back a laugh, Harry was being so cute. "Yellow? Very Hufflepuff of you." He drawled sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes, "No it is meant to be sunshine yellow or something. Hermione gave it to me, her parents are muggle dentist. She makes sure I have a new toothbrush every three months, as recommended by dentists. So over the years I have had every colour, design and patterned toothbrush available. You shouldn't be quick to tease, yours is black – very Gothic of you." He joked.

Draco grinned at the playful banter that they've been sharing, "Yes. Silver or green is too predictable and well I'm not one for bright cheery colours. So black it was. I take it not all of Nick's tell all interview was the truth? Not the spanking anyway."

Harry blushed, "Nick never spanked me, not once. He wouldn't have a clue if I liked it or not. I don't think I do, to be honest I've never tried. He also lied when he said I only top. I did only top with him, because he was useless at topping. So the only way I could enjoy sex was to top myself and take control. If I were to have an experienced and skilled lover, I would quite happily bottom, or top – I'm versatile."

Harry had no idea why he just said all that. One moment he is on about toothbrushes. Then in the next moment he is confessing to Draco he would like to bottom and have a good seeing to. Harry groaned in embarrassment and shook his head at himself.

"Way too much information. Sorry Draco." Harry added.

Draco shrugged at him, "So you're pretty fed up with topping at the moment, I guess that's understandable. I think Nick was out of order selling you out like that. But I must admit I read it, I'm intrigued to know which claims are true."

Harry grimaced, "Which ones do you want to know about?" He asked unsure if he would answer.

Draco thought _all of them, _he wanted to know everything about Harry, down to the insignificant things.

"Do you have a shrine of Dumbledore?" Draco asked amused, knowing that one must be false.

Harry grinned, "No. That is just creepy. Besides my flat is too small to waste space on a shrine. Next."

Draco thought for a moment, "Did you shag Oliver Wood?"

Harry blushed, "Um yeah that ones true. Before Nick, but I told him when we were having our 'ex's' talk."

Draco gaped at him, "Wood! How? When? What!" He blurted.

Harry chuckled, "A long time ago now. I was at the opening of the new wizard gay bar, you know Dionysus?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah I know the place well. You know Dionysus is apparently the Greek God of wine, parties and festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, drugs, and ecstasy. Kind of fitting name for a nightclub."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I just thought it was just a weird name, I didn't realise it meant anything. That's pretty smart really."

Draco agreed, "So you were at Dionysus and decided to get into the spirit of things?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah pretty much. Too much wine, partying, madness, drunkenness - living up to the name of the place huh! Well Oliver was at the opening too, he approached me and we got talking. He was coming on pretty strong, I never realised he was gay. Well bisexual actually but I wasn't going to be picky, he had definitely got hotter since school."

Draco wouldn't admit it out loud but he thought so too. He had seen the quidditch magazines featuring Wood, and he was good looking.

"Well being way too drunk and way too horny I let him fuck me in the cloak room. He's a bit bossy though and not in the sexy way. I'm happy to be submissive if, and only if, I want to, and if I know that if the role was reversed my partner would be the same. I want a partner who is my equal, be versatile like me. But he wanted to just control everything, put me off really. But I was drunk and well it was sex. We never repeated it, it was just a once off. Anyway enough about me, have you shagged anyone I'd know?" He felt silly for confessing so much to Draco, without learning anything about him too.

Draco thought for a moment, "Maybe." He vaguely replied.

Harry nudged him with his knee, leaving his leg touching Draco's.

"Oh go on tell me the juicy gossip." He pleaded.

Draco had slept with a couple of fellow Hogwarts students but he wasn't going to list them all, "At school or after school?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Um from school and one from after school." he pushed his luck.

Draco laughed, "Look at us gossiping about sex like a couple of girls. Lets see at school..." he tapped his chin in thought, "...Smith. He was annoying begging for more all the time. I only shagged him a handful of times, when my options were limited."

Harry pulled a face, "Smith." He spat, "Fucking twat, I never liked him."

Draco snorted, "What and you think I did. I disliked the idiot too, but he was offering sex on a platter and well I had needs. I couldn't sleep with any Slytherins at the time as they didn't know I was gay. Besides my dorm mates are like my brothers."

Harry had never felt jealous of Smith before, but suddenly he was. _Fucking Smith got there first._

"Guess it could have been worse, could have been Michael Corner or Justin Finch-Fletchley." Harry wondered about Justin he always seemed the type.

Draco frowned, "Even I have standards. At least Smith is good looking, even if he is an annoying twat."

Harry laughed, "Or McLaggen. Utter shit that one."

Draco didn't really know them all too well, "You'd be surprised who I shagged after Hogwarts. Someone in our year, someone from Gryfindor no less."

Harry stared at him, "What? Blimey. Lets see, Dean is straight and with Ginny. Nick tried to tempt him but that didn't work, in fact he pissed Ginny off by flirting with Dean, so she gave me the contact details for your business."

Draco resented the fact he owed Weaselette a huge thank you.

"Um Ron is obviously straight and married to Hermione. Neville is straight I think, then Seamus is...oh it was Seamus wasn't it?" He didn't need Draco to respond he knew.

"Finnigan is a randy Irish git, we also met at the only wizard gay club around. We became fuck buddies for a short while, but I wanted more. Not from him, I didn't like him that way. But just in general I was fed up with quick sex. I want long lazy days, filled with making love, eating and sleeping. I want to fall asleep and wake up in someone's arms. I want..." he trailed off and shook his head.

Standing suddenly, "I want to go home and sleep."

Harry knew Draco felt embarrassed about his somewhat sappy confession. Harry stood and bode Draco goodnight before floo'ing home.

OoooOO

Harry wondered about Draco, he got over the fact he had slept with Smith and Finnigan, that was Draco's past. Harry wanted to be his future, he wanted the lazy days filled with sex, food and sleep, and he wanted to wake up next to Draco.

A few days went by with no sign that Draco was going to continue their friendship. Harry tried to conceal his disappointment, but it was difficult.

Then the morning's post came and Harry smiled knowing Draco Malfoy was in fact thinking of him too. As Draco had sent him a note and present.

_Harry, _

_I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go for a coffee?_

_To sweeten you up I have enclosed some chocolate covered peanuts. If I remember rightly you were fed up with receiving toothbrushes and wished for these instead._

_Draco_

Harry laughed and replied that he was free the following afternoon for coffee. He ate the chocolate peanuts and they tasted so good.

Harry purchased an electric toothbrush and stuck a bow on the packaging, but leaving it unwrapped. They met at a local wizarding coffee place and Harry gave Draco the gift.

Draco frowned, "This looks complicated."

Harry didn't know what processed him to say it, but he replied, "Well I can show you tomorrow morning, after we have breakfast in bed." He seductively suggested.

Draco gaped at him, "Come again?" He asked in a daze, Harry couldn't be implying what he thought he was implying.

"I cannot come again if I have come at all yet. But I'm hoping you can fix that too. I said I will show you how to work the electric toothbrush tomorrow after breakfast in bed. What I am trying to say is come home with me, have dinner with me, stay at mine. Fall asleep and wake up next to me. Spend all of tomorrow lazing around and making love, eating and sleeping. I like you Draco, I like you a lot and I want to see where we can take this."

Harry reached out and brushed the back of his hand, "It isn't just about sex. I want to try and build a relationship with you, but you know the sex would be good too. Erm...Shall I shut up now."

Draco was staring at Harry in disbelief, "You want to sleep with me? To date me?" he echoed in shock.

Harry moved closer and huskily said, "I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll need a cushioning charm to sit down for a week. I want you to remind me just how fucking fantastic it is to bottom when you have a skilled top. I want..."

Draco gripped Harry's arm and Harry felt the sensation of apperation. They landed in Draco's office. Draco was frantically pulling at Harry's clothes, his shirt buttons popping off as he ripped it open.

Draco was assaulting his mouth and panting, "Fuck Harry I've wanted you for so long. So long...before we were re-acquainted, since school. I have fantasized about bending you over my desk from the moment I saw you again."

Harry groaned at what Draco was saying, and the fact that Draco had palmed his erection through his trousers.

"Hearing your unique arocratic drawl talk dirty is so fucking hot." Harry moaned as Draco sucked on his ear lobe.

Draco smirked, "You like dirty talk." Draco shoved Harry onto the sofa and straddled him, kissing him and devouring him.

Normally Harry thought dirty talk was delaying the sex, and most people sounded stupid when attempting it. But fuck Draco was born to talk dirty.

Draco licked behind Harry's ear and then around the shell before saying in a slow deep soulful tone, "I'll show you how a real man fucks Potter."

Harry shivered in pleasure. It was extremely hot, especially because Draco was so well spoken, polite and didn't usually swear. To hear him be so vulgar and dirty was erotic and a huge turn on.

Harry tried to undo Draco's buttons but failed. Draco smirked and took the shirt off himself. Harry ran his hands all over the now exposed skin, kissing his neck until Draco moaned out.

Harry didn't want to be the only one effected, so he admitted, "I thought about you last night when I was touching myself." he confessed.

Draco looked directly at him and laughed, "Me too. I mean I was thinking of you, not thinking of myself."

Harry pulled Draco's belt off, "Trousers off now."

Draco stood and took them off quickly, "Now who is being demanding."

Harry pulled Draco back onto his lap as soon as they were both free of their trousers. They only had underwear left.

Harry didn't know which part of the now exposed Draco to touch first, he settled on stroking and kissing everywhere. Harry was mesmerised by his perfect skin, it was smooth, unblemished and creamy white. The only mar being his scar that Harry gave him in sixth year.

He wasn't completely hairless, but the hair he did have was pale blonde and thin.

"I want you to wrap your lips around my hard cock." Draco demanded as he stood in front of Harry.

Harry growled and tucked his fingers under the waistband of Draco's underwear. He pulled the front of the elastic waistband away from Draco, just enough to release Draco's cock, the head poking out the top of the waistband.

Harry stared at the tantalising and fanatic sight. He pushed the boxers down to Draco's knees and then they fell to the floor, Draco stepped out of them, leaving him completely naked. His erection jutting out and pointing upwards. He had a slim cock, but it was long, longer than the average male cock. At least seven and half inches, a whole inch bigger than the average male.

Harry wanted to feel it, taste and devour it. He gripped the shaft and stroked Draco with lazy movements, shifting forwards on the sofa to get closer.

He looked up at Draco, removed his glasses and huskily said, "Tell me what you want me to do?"

Draco stared at the flushed Harry, eyes dark with arousal, brighter now his glasses were gone. Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair, stopping at the back of his head, "I want you to lick it, suck it and I want you to swallow me whole." He pushed Harry's head forwards towards his erection as he finished speaking.

Harry smiled and wrapped his mouth around the end of him, licking and swirling his tongue over the slit.

"Fuck..." Draco moaned.

Harry ran his hands over Draco's hips, buttocks and thighs. Reaching down and massaging his balls as he kissed along Draco's erection.

Harry took him in his mouth again, taking more of him in, using his tongue and moving his head so Draco's cock pressed against different parts of his mouth and throat. Draco thought that Harry liked being ordered around and for Draco to take control. He guessed he had spent a year with Nick being the one in control, so it was a nice change.

Draco gripped hold of Harry's head and thrust forwards. Pushing his cock in further. Harry moaned around his cock and Draco was soon thrusting in and out , fucking Harry's mouth. Gripping his head tightly and never taking his gaze from Harry's face.

Draco pulled Harry's hair to get him to stop, stepping back so his cock slipped out. Draco dropped to his knees and removed Harry's boxers. He trailed feather light touches over Harry's errection. Harry knew his cock wasn't as long as Draco's, Harry was average about six and a bit inches, but his cock was thick – it had girth.

Draco scrambled to find his wand, then he cast a spell to lubricate his fingers. He warmed the lube up first and then rubbed it all over Harry's cock and arsehole. He pulled Harry so his hips moved forwards, Harry leaning back against the sofa and ass right on the edge – everything exposed to Draco.

Draco looked up at Harry, "What do you want? Say it." He drawled, knowing Harry was loving it.

Harry shuddered in delight and rasped, "I want you to finger me, don't be gentle – I like it rough."

Draco almost came then and there – shit this was so damn hot.

Draco moved forwards up on his knees and kissed Harry, inserting a finger without warning. Harry gasped in shock but he seemed to like a bit of pain with his pleasure.

"I want you to fist me." Harry moaned out.

Draco was surprised, he hadn't fisted anyone before, only ever inserting three fingers maximum. He knew that it would have to be taken slowly, but Harry was putting a lot of trust in him. He would have to respect Harry's limits and pain threshold – plus have lots and lots of preparing and lube.

"Draco?" Harry asked, as he had paused.

"You sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I've never been fisted before but I want you – just do it." Harry smiled.

Draco suddenly wanted to do this, Harry and he had both had anal before, so to actually do a sexual act that neither of them had done or experienced, was nice. To know it was their first experience of this, that Harry trusted him and wanted him to do this.

Draco continued to finger fuck Harry, relaxing him and stretching him – ensure he used lots of lube. He pushed the lube inside Harry with his fingers. Making a huge mess. It was all over his hand, the back of his hand, between his fingers. But he kept applying it as he went, knowing that you can't have too much lube – more the better.

He didn't rush, he started with one finger, adding another and another, slowly stretching Harry. Harry was moaning and cursing as Draco worked on him. The energy was moving back and forth, and Draco made sure to ride it, coaxing and pushing, in and out, moving Harry into a trance. He made sure he communicated with Harry; helping to relax him.

Draco now had all four fingers and thumb inside Harry. He was aware of Harry, he was watching him and listening for any sign that Harry wanted him to stop. If he did he would slowly withdraw his hand.

Harry was flying on pain and pleasure; it felt amazing. "Draco ...more."

Hearing that Harry wanted this helped, so he slipped his knuckles inside, folding his thumb inside his fingers. His hand naturally formed an elongated fist. Making his hand into a wedge shape, this allowed Draco to gradually stretch Harry open as he continued. He was applying steady but slow pressure.

"Fucking hell...it hurts but feels so good." Harry cried out.

Draco rolled his hand into a fist once his hand was past the opening of Harry's anus. Draco continued to add lube, as he moved his hand inside Harry.

"God Draco..." Harry had closed his eyes as Draco began making gentle pumping movements with his hand inside Harry.

After a short while Draco switched his hand to from a fist to the wedge shape – like a duck's beak he randomly thought. Slowly pulling it out of Harry, before adding more lube and sliding it all the way back in.

"Oh fuck yes...keep d-doing...oh fuck...yes...that." Harry had never experienced such intense sensations before, boarding on pain and pleasure – it felt amazing.

Draco pulled his hand out stood and took Harry's hand leading him to his desk. He turned Harry around facing away from him, he pushed him so he was bent over the desk and pushed his cock inside Harry in one smooth movement.

Draco cried out at the sensation and to finally being inside Harry. He was stretched perfectly from the fisting and Draco could fuck Harry with rough forcefully movements, without worrying about going too fast.

Draco reached around with one hand and stroked Harry, trailing kisses down his back and shoulders when he could, fucking him hard and fast.

Draco shifted slightly and he must have brushed over Harry's prostate, he arched up and cried out. Draco pushed in brushing over it relentlessly. Harry gripped Draco's desk and climaxed, screaming out, "Oh fuck yes."

Draco stood no chance after that, a few more deep thrusts and he crying out too, coming inside Harry and biting down on his shoulder.

Draco's orgasm was mind-blowing and very intense. His body kept shuddering long after his orgasm ended. He gently slid out of Harry, watching as fluid dripped off his flaccid cock and leaked out of Harry. As a drop of come made its way down Harry's thigh Draco dropped to his knees and licked it up, all the way back up to Harry's bum, gently nipping his cheek before standing again.

Harry turned around, face flushed, sweaty, hair plastered to his face, "So I think I said something about coming to mine for dinner." Harry said with a glint in his eye, and Draco knew this was the start of something glorious.

He embraced Harry, kissing him passionately.

"Dinner, breakfast in bed, and all day tomorrow making love I think it was." He corrected.

Harry grinned, "Done and done."

- THE END -


End file.
